typical percabeth vs lukabeth
by Percabeth vs lukabeth
Summary: hope yall like it . the title tells everythin . percabeth wins ... maybe
1. Chapter 1

**just a fanfic i came up with . hope yall like it. Its percabeth and other pairings ,if ya dont love it . not my fault . our brain function's different.**

 **PERCY'S POV**

I woke up in the morning smelling moms specialized blue cookies. I love them like hell. I mean who cannot.

"percy wake up" i heard my mom yell from the kitchen. I got up and ran.

"where something nice percy" Paul said when he saw me coming. I wondered why he said that and then being as stupid as I am I remembered today was my first day at my school. I groaned. Its not like I hate it or something. I'm quiet popular too, the only thing I hate is that I'll have to see Luke again. I wore a white v-neck shirt and a formal black jacket with blue worn out jeans and black sneakers.

I hate him , actually I despise him. He gets on my nerves. And the worst thing is that he thinks the same for me. aargghhh i wanna rip off his throat. Now you must be getting damn bored. So lets move on to the story.

I go to high school in my own car

[ time lapse - to school]

See are school is not normal. Its like we have 2 groups here, every new person has to decide which group he\ she wants to go in. Till now its working quiet well. And one more important thing, I'm the leader from one of these groups. And guess who is the leader of the second group , yep you got it right ,Luke.

I had come preety early today, that means half an hour. Blame Paul for that as it is he was a teacher over here

"Percy" someone called from behind. I hadn't realized but the whole school was talking about someone. I turned and saw Jason Grace, Rachel Dare, Piper Mclean, and Grover Underwood coming. They were all from [obviously] from my group and were also my best freinds.

"Perce big problem" Grover said with his most serious expression.

"why whats up G-man" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"freshie who dosent wanna go in either of our groups."

At this Rachel stepped forward. As she and piper were responsible to bring more people on our group. "We tried everething but she wont listen to us neither Luke's gang."

Interesting, nobody did that before.

"and we heard Drew ,whose from their group, say that now only Luke can convince her." Jasonsaid

"a girl?" I asked.

"yep and ..." Grover said but Rachel cut him off "there she is" . I followed her point to a girl I've never seen in school before and I hate to say it ... but my jaw dropped. I swear I can hear One Direction's One Thing going on in my mind.

 _I've tried playing it cool_  
 _But when I'm looking at you_  
 _I can't ever be brave_  
 _'Cause you make my heart race_

She had blonde hair, with princess curls, fallen loose. Grey intimidating eyes, I could stare at them the whole day, they looked like they are saying ' I'm a braniac dont listen to my hair. '

 _Shot me out of the sky_  
 _You're my kryptonite_  
 _You keep making me weak_  
 _Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

She wore hot shorts which were so cute ! She was talking to some one with her hands on her curvy hips and a scowl playing on her face.

 _Something's gotta give now_  
 _'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_  
 _That I need you here with me now_  
 _'Cause you've got that one thing_

She wore a white tank top with an design which showed a silloutthe of a owl sitting on a tree.

 _So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
 _And fall into my arms instead_  
 _I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
 _But I need that one thing_  
 _And you've got that one thing_

She put on her back and red skullcandy headphones and started to march away , but was stopped by Drew catching her hand and saying something.

 _Now I'm climbing the walls_  
 _But you don't notice at all_  
 _That I'm going out of my mind_  
 _All day and all night_

All this time I was standing there my mouth open and I think drool was also coming out of it. Annabeth nodded her head saying "no" and I noticed her owl earrings.

 _Something's gotta give now_  
 _'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_  
 _And I need you here with me now_  
 _'Cause you've got that one thing_

She marched towards us. Piper greeted her calling her Annabeth, aaawwww such a sweet name. Then she took off her headphones She saw me drool so she told me that I may catch elephant sized bees in my mouth. I quickly snapped out of it.

But I couldn't help thinking ...

 _So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
 _And fall into my arms instead_  
 _I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
 _But I need that one thing_

 _So get out, get out, get out of my mind_  
 _And come on, come into my life_  
 _I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
 _But I need that one thing_  
 _And you've got that one thing_

Piper introduced Annabeth to everyone and the moment Piper said "Grover" Annabeth tackled him into a hug. Everyone was surprised. I barely knew Annabeth but I couldn't stop myself from getting jelous of my best friend.

"Whats up Underwood. Dint see ya this summer" Annabeth said.

"you dint invite me" Grover replied.

"I dint know you were in this school"

"Well ya ... and you never told me you were changing school."

"Well ... whatever. Family problem"

"So ... wanna come in our group" Way to go G-man.

"For the billionth time I'm tell someone - NO!" she spat.

A large group of stalkers had gathered around us now, everyone started to speak at once. I couldn't hear what Annabeth and Grover said.

Hearing so much noise ,our Drama teacher, arrived.

She shooed everyone out and turned towards Annabeth.

"You must be the new girl. Hello I'm , nice to meet you ...?"

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

"and what was the comotion you were creating Annabeth?"

"Oh ... mmm... I- we are sorry, actually I do not want to go in any of these groups so they are creating a racket."

I hadn't noticed but Luke was standing there staring at Annabeth the same way I was staring on which I stopped my urge to punch him in the gut.

"where are the group leaders- Oh they are right there. Please would you gentlemen escort dear Annabeth to the principal's office." She tried to sound bossy but it wasn't helping when her height was so small.

"Sure miss" Luke said grabbing Annabeth's shoulder. I went over and took her by the hand. She looked like she wanted to protest but we all could feel ' eyes on us. Annabeth looked so cute like that. Snap out of it Jackson, right now you are having a staring match with Luke.

then we headed to the principal's office...


	2. Chapter 2

ANNABETH POV

We walked towards the principal's office.

It was queit annoying considering they both were having a stare contest with each other. I had nothing to do so I just started humming 'timber'.

I got really tired of them trying to flirt with me so I decided to stop them. I stopped in my tracks. Luke got what I was doing so he stopped. But the other green eyed maybe his name was Peter or something whatever didn't notice so just fell on top of me. I fell down and the dirt on the ground went in my eyes. I tried to blink it out and in every blink a pair of green eyes came nearer to me and I could smell his salty breathe. I even notice he was blushing. I didn't understand why. I din't have connection with him still I could feel my cheeks heat up. I didn't even now this person's name and I started to blush , way to go Annabeth.

At reaching the principal's office he only scolded us for creating a commotion that's it. And when he asked me whose group I was in I was taken by surprise. How did the principal now about these small things I wondered.

"It's just a silly thing I don't wanna be part of it. " I spat at him.

He was taken by surprise at what I said.

He looked at me with all of the disgust that was inside him.

" y'all will have to sort out THAT yourselves. Please Shoo off I have work to do


	3. Chapter 3

We walked out even when classes should have been started everyone was walking in one direction.

"what happened ?" I asked Luke as Percy was long gone with his friends.

"My dad gives every fresh batch a speech so this time its our turn"

"why does your dad give a speech?''

"My dad gives this school the most money"

We went to the auditorium and took a seat together. The principal had dragged himself till here.

"Maybe you and Percy should try to be friends"

"you think?"

"ya .. i mean you guys think alike''

"but..." Luke was cut short by a man starting to talk on the mike. Luke mentioned it was his father.

I noticed that Percy was sitting right infront of us and was paying a lot of attention. I liked the speech.

And i noticed Luke wearing his earphones. i nudged at him but he just shrugged.

then Luke's father caught my attention. He said -

" If we just had to read from the text book, believe me, the teaching staff would be at that seat where your seating and every one of you would be in my place." everyone gave a polite laugh at this. the staff tensed up a bit. "teachers are only made to maintain rules but winners MAKE the rules"

everyone clapped. Luke looked around at the students and started clapping.

''This year we would have a competition to see who's the best. He or she would be given the award of -''

A red cloth was removed from a glass container which stored the coolest trophy ever

" THE STUDENT OF THE YEAR ''


	4. Chapter 4

LUKE'S POV

I met our new football coach. I was a freshman and how did i know? well blame my dad i have gone to this highschool just to meet the principal.

And looking at our coach i tried hard not to laugh. See - one of my visits to the principal before I had got to know that our principal was gay and he had this huge crush on our football coach.

"Sir I would like to try out to be in the team"

"sure Luke. Tomorrow after school on the ground" And he continued to talk to Grover. Grover didn't like to play football but liked to hang out with the coach and the team. He was kind of funny. But I wasn't allowed to talk to him. He was in Percy's group.

I turned around and met my right hand man and my best friend Leo Valdez.

Percy came out of the auditorium. coach stopped him midway.

"I hear you are really good in football why haven't you asked to join the team?" I was listening to them now.

"Actually no one asked me. I don't like to ask about for gifts. Cause we always need to return the favour"

"Meet me tomorrow on the football ground, after school lets see if you do play football that well or you just have a big mouth"

We walked into the cafeteria.

everyone was talking about the competition.

I spotted Annabeth. I walked op to her. i saw Percy coming too.

She smiled at me. I could see Percy getting jealous.

"hey I want to invite you to my party. This is our first year in high school. " I told Annabeth.

I noticed Annabeth didn't have a table. "You can sit at my table" Percy and I said at the same time.

She just said " no way "

And looked around for an vacant seat. I ordered Leo to get a chair for her. She just walked away.

And when Leo returned he stood there looking dumb with a chair in his hand.

I turned to Percy. "Looks like you aren't invited."

He looked like he was going to punch me in the gut but he just walked away.

I remembered the day when we made our groups. Everything was perfect before that. We were best friends ,sounds crazy right.

And that started because of our dads. My dad didn't like his dad, but he honoured Percy and hated me. vice versa with Percy's dad.

Sounds crazier, I know.


	5. pleasetry2readitbutitsnotachapter

From the Author's desk.

I just wanna tell u guys bout da story. I was kinda gonna adopt the story from some other fanfic writer. But i dint cuz i came up with a new idea as i was seeing this movie on tv and changed my mind.

the movies name is "Student of the Year" and you can check it out on the net. Ya and im an indian. And I liked its story.

Check the cast.

Annabeth is Shanaya [with less of the girly part]

Luke is Rohan.

Percy is Abhimanyu.

And I'm thinking Tanya should be Calypso or Rachel or Drew. post a review bout it.

IF I DON'T WRITE THE STORY YOU COULD PROBABLY SEE THE SUMMARY OF THE MOVIE.


End file.
